Deep Web : Internet Underground
by Mistress Blueberry
Summary: Apa kalian tahu apa itu Deep Web?/"Lihatlah berapa banyak jenis narkoba yang ada disini. Begitu lengkap!" /AU. Mature Content. RnR!


**Deep Web : Internet Underground**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _AU. For Mature Adult. Typo/misstypo._**

 **Apa kalian tahu apa itu** _**Deep Web?  
**_

* * *

Teman adalah yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Teman berbicara, teman sejati, maupun teman pada saat tertentu itu adalah hal yang biasa pada semua orang.

"Hey! Kalian lihat? Dialah jalang yang kemarin ramai di internet!"

Tapi, masih ada lagi satu ikatan yang kurang disadari oleh semuanya.

Musuh yang bersahabat.

* * *

Gadis dengan wajah cantik asia itu hanya diam saat kelas kalkulusnya sedang berlangsung. Mungkin julukan "Wanita murahan" akan ditujukan kepadanya mulai detik ini. Begitu bodohnya ia, Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda itu termakan oleh ajakan teman-temannya. Ah, bukan. Mereka orang asing.

Sudah tiga semester ia kuliah di New York. Meninggalkan kampung halamannya yang jelas lebih nyaman ketimbang disini.

Empat minggu lalu, setelah ujian anak-anak menggelar pesta. Ajakan pun bertubi-tubi diterima Sakura, dengan anggapan MUNGKIN saja ia sudah diterima di sana. Mengingat banyaknya hujatan yang diterima Sakura hanya karena ia berbeda.

Sakura dibuat mabuk, ditelanjangi, dijatuhkan, dan hampir saja kesuciannya direnggut. Hujatan demi hujatan di pesta itu ia terima. "Lihatlah! Perempuan berumur duapuluh satu tahun yang masih perawan! _Lol_!"  
Kepalanya terasa berputar, tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun dilempar ke dalam kolam renang, dituangi alkohol—dan hal-hal tidak manusiawi lainnya.

Dan saat ini, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut ditertawakan oleh dosennya sendiri saat jamnya sedang berlangsung. "Bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi oleh empat lelaki sekaligus, Haruno?"  
Sakit rasanya. Benar adanya, foto itu bukan editan. Tapi dia seratus persen masih perawan.

" _Well_ , sebaiknya bapak mencobanya. Disetubuhi empat lelaki. Kurasa anda tak akan menolak, Anda seorang _bi_."

Dengan sigap Sakura memasukkan buku catatannya dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Masa bodoh dengan kalkulus, harga dirinya lebih penting, pikirnya.

* * *

Foto dirinya dengan empat penis pria di masing masing sisi tubuhnya memang banyak beredar. Hampir seluruh orang di kampusnya tahu akan hal itu. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang tabu, itu _New_ _Y_ _ork, man!_ Bayangkan berapa ribu gadis yang tak perawan sejak umur enam belas tahun. Tapi berbeda—Sakura bukan berasal dari sana. Jelas itu hal yang tabu baginya. Ia anak baik-baik.

Sakura menenangkan dirinya dengan sebotol bir dan internet. Yah, walau sebenarnya foto itu membuatnya muak, apa salahnya dengan mengabaikannya?  
 _Twitter_. Foto itu—dirinya memenuhi _timeline_ nya. Ia hanya menatap datar foto itu. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa sangat terhina. Dia perempuan, makhluk terhormat, namun disini—perempuan hanya pemuas saja.

Menjelajahi dunia internet memang mengasyikkan. Luka di hati Sakura sedikit terobati dengan _chatting_ dengan teman jauhnya di Jepang, kampung halamannya.

'Sakura, apa kau tahu apa itu _deep web_?'

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. " _Deep Web_? Apa itu?"

'Tidak. Apa itu, Ino?'

Ia bukan hanya sekedar bertanya. Ia langsung mencari apa itu deep web sebenarnya.

 _ **Deep Web**_

 _ **Deep Web**_ _juga dikenal dengan nama_ _ **Deepnet, DarkNet**_ _,_ _ **Invisible Web**_ _,_ _ **Undernet**_ _, atau_ _ **Hidden Web**_ _.  
Deep Web merupakan bagian dari __**World Wide Web**_ _tapi tidak termasuk kedalam internet yang dapat dicari dengan mudah, yaitu dengan menggunakan mesin pencari web yang menggunakan mesin pencari web._

"Membingungkan," ujar Sakura. Lalu, melanjutkan kembali membaca tentang Deep Web di Wikipedia.

 _Deep Web dapat diakses melalui koneksi yang benar-benar aman melalui jaringan koneksi jaringan koneksi itu kita dapat terdeteksi oleh orang jahat yang ada disana dan mungkin identitas asli kita sebagai user baru akan dicuri dan disalah gunakan._

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertarik pada _Deep Web_ ini. Ia membuka Yahoonya dan menemukan temannya sudah _offline_. "Padahal aku baru ingin bertanya padanya."

Ia tertarik untuk membuka _Deep Web_ ini. Pernyataan dari berbagai sumber menyatakan bahwa _Deep Web_ luar biasa. Minus prostitusi, _Lolita sex slave_ , dan perkumpulan pedofilia, menurutnya menarik. Dimana ada gembong narkoba internasional disana, ditambah senjata illegal yang dijual disana membuatnya semakin ingin membuka _Deep Web_. Dan yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah—jasa pembunuh bayaran.

Sakura telah siap. Dia sudah mendownload _TOR Browser Bundle_. Dia sudah menginstallnya juga. Dan saat ini dia membuka " _Start Tor_ ", menjalankannya sebagai administrator, muncul lah browser baru.  
Ia mem _paste_ "7guhsfwruviatqe . onion" _di address bar. Hidden Wiki_.

" _Address_ nya susah untuk diingat." gumamnya.

Ia menjelajahi situs-situs illegal. Berawal dari _Lolita sex slave_ yang menurutnya menjijikkan, klub _fetish_ , prostitusi, lalu beranjak ke narkoba. "Lihatlah berapa banyak jenis narkoba yang ada disini. Begitu lengkap!" kagumnya. Ia bukan pecandu, tapi setidaknya sangat tahu jenis-jenis narkoba.

" _coin_? Hmm.. aku belum tahu jika itu nama mata uang internet."

Sakura tersenyum. Situs inilah yang sejak tadi ingin dikunjunginya. Pembunuh bayaran. Dengan _address_ membingungkan yang sudah ia catat dengan akhiran ".onion", dia mulai membaca kalimat pembukaan di situs itu.

 _ **SELAMAT DATANG**_

 _Kami akan melayani client dengan senang hati, pembayaran bisa dibicarakan nanti._  
 _Dimanapun Anda berada, kami akan mengikuti Anda hingga Anda berada di tangan kami._

 _Regist : Email to Fyxxxjskma._

 _Chat : Unknown : Aku berminat._

Sakura bergedik ngeri. Bahasa yang sangat amat mengancam, pikirnya.  
"Apa aku gunakan saja untuk membunuh mereka, ya? _Lol_."

Dengan bodohnya ia membuka _facebook_ saat sedang membuka _Hidden Wiki_. Saat berhasil login. Ia terkejut.  
Dalam sekejap ada _pm_ dari orang asing. "S U Dark?"

 **S U Dark**

 _"Dengan ini Anda bersedia menjadi client kami. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur atau kau berada sepenuhnya di tangan kami. Dan dalam beberapa hari kedepan kami akan ada di tempatmu. Dimanapun Anda berada, kami akan mengikuti Anda hingga Anda berada di tangan kami. Nona Haruno Sakura, New York, 21 tahun, Mahasiswi. Kami sudah mendapatkan identitasmu. Tunggulah, yang mulia. Anda tenang saja karena kami telah mengunci akses dari orang lain sehingga hanya kami yang dapat mengambil alih dan mempermainkan akunmu._

S U."

Sakura membeku. Begitu bodohnya. Hening. Dia melakukan hal yang bodoh. Ia akan ditemui pembunuh bayaran dalam beberapa hari. Rasanya begitu menakutkan.

Zzzzzt!

" _All data will be deleted_ ," Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Buru-buru ia mencabut _harddisk_ yang berisi data tugasnya. Hitungan mundur dari sepuluh dan laptopnya me _restart_ sendiri. Hasilnya muncul _blackscreen_ dengan pesan "error disk bla bla bla".

"Gila…." ujarnya. Ia memeriksa iPhonenya. Masuk ke Fb dan melihat user "S U Dark" yang tadi.

 _Baru dibuat 6 menit yang lalu_

 _Like. Comment. Share_

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. Itu sungguhan. Kesialan tak berakhir begitu saja. Berawal dari foto bugilnya bersama empat laki-laki, hujatan yang ia terima tak ada habisnya, kemungkinan nyawanya terancam pembunuh bayaran (walau sebenarnya harusnya ia adalah _client_ nya), hingga sekarang ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Haruno Sakura tak masuk kuliah hari ini. Ia sakit. Stress. Ketakutan. Badannya panas tinggi. Beruntung dia _homestay_ di rumah orang asing yang baik hati. Ny. Flinn.

"Sakura? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya. Sakura beruntung dia orang yang hangat. Suaminya, Mr. Robert juga orang yang baik hati. Serta anaknya yang walau kadang ketus tapi menyayanginya.

"A-aku tak apa, Ny. Flinn.. aku hanya tak enak badan. Laptopku error walau data tugasku masih utuh. Aku hanya sedikit tertekan." Tidak hanya itu. Dia benar-benar stress.

"Jika ada apa-apa—"

 **TING TONG**

Sakura berdebar. Ia ketakutan. Wajahnya makin pucat. "Sebentar Sakura. Aku akan membukakan pintu dahulu."  
Ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap harinya berakhir. "Apa Haruno Sakura ada? Ibunya?"

Suara pria. Suaranya berat dan tegas. Sangat merdu di telinga Sakura. Namun, tetap saja ia takut.  
"Dia ada di dalam rumah. Anda siapa? Aku bukan ibunya, hanya sekadar ibu angat yang sangat menyayanginya." ujar Ny. Flinn ramah.

Kata-kata Ny. Flinn membuat Sakura bahagia, tapi tetap saja suasana hatinya tidak karuan.

"Aku kekasihnya. AKu ingin menjemputnya untuk berkencan."

Sakura terlonjak kaget. 'Sejak kapan aku punya pacar?!' batinnya. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya diiringi pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari Mr. Robert dan anaknya. Sakura datang ke belakang Ny. Flinn dan terkejut setengah mati melihat Pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan, rambut yang seperti gagak—hitam pekat, wajah Asia, dan iris kelam itu yang ternyata mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya.  
Ia ternganga.

"Sakura? Ini kekasihmu?" tanya Ny. Flinn.  
"Bu-bu—" Grep. "Sakura. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Pria itu memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura meronta-ronta setelahnya. "I-itu err… ka-kau si—"

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Pria itu sudah melayangkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sakura. Ny. Flinn yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menutup pintu rumah. "Jangan pulang larut, Sakura."

Pria itu melepaskan tubuh Sakura dari pelukan eratnya. Wajahnya dingin. "Ikut aku," ujarnya tegas. Sakura mengikuti pria itu—atau lebih tepatnya ditarik olehnya. Menuju sebuah mobil ferarri yang terparkir sempurna di depan rumah keluarga Mr. Robert.

Setelah Sakura dijatuhkannya di kursi yang berada di sampingnya, ia masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnyam lalu mengemudikannya dengan kencang. "Tu-tuan! Kau ingin menculikku?! Siapa kau? Ingin kulaporkan pada po-polisi, huh?!" teriak Sakura. Pria itu melirik Sakura tanpa menoleh dan fokus pada jalanan. "Kau lupa? Kau klienku. Aku akan mengikutimu dimana pun kau berada hingga kau berada di tanganku. Jadi, apa bayaranku, nona?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Pria itu menodongkan pistolnya.

.

.

"Ka-kau? Pembunuh bayaran itu?!"

 **To Be Continued**

Sedikit ada perubahan di dalamnya. Ya, hanya sedikit.. _Deep Web_ benar-benar ada. Bukan hasil karangan Author semata. Untuk mengetahuinya mungkin kalian bisa membacanya dan mungkin jika punya nyali mencobanya. Author tidak bercanda mengatakan bahwa ini semua berbahaya. Karena virus pada _Hidden Wiki_ sangat banyak adanya. Dan data pada perangkat kalian yang menjadi taruhannya, jangan lupakan identitas kalian, dan ada kemungkinan kalian ditangkap FBI ._.

RnR, _please_!


End file.
